The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
Typically, plants typically require feeding or watering or otherwise supplementing with liquid nutrition at least once weekly to survive. For productive growth, plants require (at least in a limited manner) controlled temperature, humidity, light, nutrient/water levels and in some cases atmospheric composition.
This can be accomplished with a plant incubator. The plant incubator is used to grow plants in a controlled environment for crop production, germination, tissue culture growth, horticulture and landscape architecture, and specialty growth systems. The plant incubator supplies a controlled amount of water to plants at regular intervals for agriculture. Further, plants take up essential elements from the soil through their roots and from the air mainly consisting of nitrogen and oxygen through their leaves.
Other proposals have involved controlled growing environments for plants. The problem with these systems is that they do not provide a uniform distribution of liquid nutrients, and they are expensive to manufacture and operate. Even though the above cited controlled growing environments systems meets some of the needs of the market, a plant incubator apparatus and method of growing plants under controlled conditions that disperses liquid nutrient solution to a plant or germinating seed in the plant growing medium and controls air circulation around the plant, is still desired.